


morning bliss

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, basically jungwoo thinks of johnjaedo while he jacks off, kind of mutual masturbation, solo jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: Jungwoo doesn’t waste time teasing himself. It’s pure desperation running through his veins at this point, even after only a few grinds against the bed. It’s just been so long. Jungwoo can’t even remember the last time he allowed himself to get off.{ or in which jungwoo jacks off to the thought of others fucking him }





	morning bliss

**Author's Note:**

> { this is probably the lamest title ive ever made but #yolo }  
> { this is also very spontaneous and came from [this](https://twitter.com/babypeachwoo/status/1141987767183785985) tweet this morning }

Jungwoo wakes up with a more than familiar feeling in his stomach. His arms are tucked under his pillows, cheek hanging off of it as drool slowly leaks out of the corner of his mouth. Jungwoo licks at his lips, letting out the smallest of whines as he shifts against the bed. The feeling in his stomach is matched with the hardness in his underwear. 

It’s nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that Jungwoo hasn’t experienced before. It happens nearly every morning, jungwoo waking up with his cock hard, desperate for release. Though it’s not often that he actually indulges in what his body is craving for. Most of the time he doesn’t have time. He has to bounce out of bed the moment he wakes up, rushing to get ready and look somewhat presentable. Or he’s just simply too exhausted to take the time and jack off. 

This morning is different though. He knows he has plenty of time, their schedule not starting until the afternoon and they’ve been given the morning off to rest. It’s more than the perfect time to give into what his body screams for every morning. 

Jungwoo lifts his head up, eyes blinking slowly as they try to adjust to the dim lighting. The sun has just come up, soft light pouring in through the curtains that cover the window. The clock reads just after seven and he feels his heart flutter at the fact that he doesn’t have to rush out of bed. He also stares at the other bed in the room, scanning over the curve of Doyoung’s side. Not that Jungwoo has to be exactly _quiet_ with what he’s going to do, Doyoung wouldn’t mind at all, but Jungwoo still counts five slow breaths before he focuses back on himself. 

His hips push against the bed, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he feels the friction against his crotch. Jungwoo shifts, shoving his arms further under his pillows and bending his right leg, sliding it up against the cool sheets. He lifts his hips up a bit before he rolls them down against the bed, forehead pressing against the pillow, eyes closing and a soft whimper being muffled by his closed lips. 

Jungwoo doesn’t waste time teasing himself. It’s pure desperation running through his veins at this point, even after only a few grinds against the bed. It’s just been so _long_. Jungwoo can’t even remember the last time he allowed himself to get off. There’s always the unfulfilling feeling of waking up with dried cum on his stomach from a forgotten wet dream but Jungwoo doesn’t count that as really anything. 

Sex is hardly nonexistant recently. They’re all just so busy. If they’re not out at a schedule, they’re practicing, or attempting to eat enough food to last them for the next day, or they’re just so exhausted they can’t think of anything but relaxing. The times where Jungwoo does get pulled into his bedroom and onto the bed, it never lasts long, both of them too pent up to have a proper round. 

So this right now is absolute _heaven_ to Jungwoo. His fingers curl around the sheets, teeth biting down onto his pillow as he continues to lift his hips up and grind down against his bed. He lets his mind wander, allowing his it to fuel his pleasure. Jungwoo thinks about the boy in the bed across from him, how lovely it would be if Doyoung just came over and tugged his pajama pants and underwear down, lifted his hips up and fucked him into the bed. Doyoung knows exactly how to angle his hips to hit at Jungwoo’s prostate with skill and the stretch of his thick cock would make Jungwoo tear up from pleasure. 

There’s even the possibility of Johnny walking in to snag a water out of the mini fridge in the corner, not wanting to walk all the way to the kitchen. He could turn Jungwoo around and fold him in half, fucking him until he cums on his own face because of the angle. Even Jaehyun too, Jungwoo chokes out a moan at the thought of sitting on Jaehyun’s face, hand gripping the headboard as he grinds his ass down onto Jaehyun. The way Jaehyun would grip at his ass, slapping it and squeezing it until his nails leave marks and there’s handprints that don’t fade. 

Jungwoo tilts his head, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling as a muffled moan. One hand slides down the sheets, pushing at his pants and underwear until his cock is flush against the bed. His fingers rub against the tip, cheeks burning red at the feeling of how much precum is leaking out of him. 

Slowly, he turns onto his back, blond hair spreading out against the white pillowcase. His hands tug down his pants and underwear more and he pushes up his shirt until his fingers graze against his nipple. One hand wraps around his cock, head tilting back at the feeling. The strokes start off slow and gently, his hand going all the way down to the base and then to the top, twisting around the head. 

With his free hand, Jungwoo reaches for the nightstand, fingers tapping against the front of it until he finds the handle to the drawer. It slides open slowly and quietly and Jungwoo dips his hand in to grab the small bottle of lube that’s shoved to the side. There’s barely any left and Jungwoo decides to simply use the rest, squeezing it out onto his cock, hand moving up and down as he does so. The bottle gets tossed to the floor, making a nearly silent noise as it hits against the carpet. 

It’s overly slick and wet, lube pooling at the base of his cock the more his hand twists and tugs. The sound of squelching fills the room and Jungwoo’s lost all care to try and be quiet. He tilts his head up, eyes peering down to his crotch, hand speeding up and stomach tightening as he lets his mind wander again. He thinks how Doyoung would swat his hand away, leaving Jungwoo a sticky mess and telling him how he wants him to cum untouched. How Jaehyun would pour more lube onto his hand, making things even wetter and louder. Johnny would most likely bring one of his toys in, holding a vibrator to Jungwoo’s cock or even moving his fleshlight up and down as he slams into Jungwoo at the same pace. 

Jungwoo folds his legs up, heels pushing into the bed. His hand stills and he lets his hips buck up into it instead. He leans his head back, eyes rolling back as he feels the warmth begin in his stomach. Teeth bite down on his lip, not doing anything to silence his high pitched moans and squeals as Jungwoo fucks into his hand. 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo whimpers out, biting down on his fingers. “A-Ah, I’m g-gonna.. Oh my _god._ ”

His thighs begin to shake, toes curling into the sheets and hips lifting up off the bed, orgasm beginning to wash over him. It only takes two more thrusts of his hip before Jungwoo stills, cock twitching quickly and cum splattering along his stomach. He lets out possibly the loudest moan he’s ever done, the pleasure so overwhelming and wonderful. 

Jungwoo drops his hips, legs still shaking as he stretches them out. His clean hand pushing his hair back, lips curling into a smile at the feeling of relief. The pleasure is still running through him, filling his veins with such an amazing buzz that has him practically seeing stars. 

A small moan and a very distinct whisper of his name is what makes Jungwoo tilts his head. He blinks slowly, cheeks turning red at the sight of Doyoung in nearly the same position he is. Hips up in the air and hand quickly pumping at his cock. Jungwoo licks at his lip, parting them slowly before biting down on his bottom one when he sees Doyoung still his hand, cum shooting in thick ropes onto his stomach. 

It’s only seconds after Doyoung’s orgasm finishes that they make eye contact. Jungwoo lets his lips curl up into a smile, a small laugh pushing past his lips and Doyoung’s own mixes with his. 

“You’re such a brat for not trying to be quiet,” Doyoung says, hand running through his hair. 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes, waving his hand at the other slowly. “Yeah, yeah. You know I’m never quiet anyways.”

Doyoung is the first one up. He pushes himself off of the bed, fingers tugging out several tissues, wiping at his stomach as he walks over to Jungwoo’s bed. “Wanna shower with me?” 

“Of course I do.” Jungwoo’s breath hitches as Doyoung rubs the tissues against his stomach, slowly cleaning up the drying cum that’s splattered along Jungwoo’s skin. He gasps and lifts his hips up when Doyoung rubs the tissues against the tip of his cock. “Stop,” Jungwoo whines out, licking at his lips as he bucks his hips up slowly. “You’re gonna make me hard again.” 

Doyoung pulls away, tossing the tissues in the trash before he grabs Jungwoo’s hands, pulling him up and out of bed in one smooth motion. “Good thing the shower is big enough for me to fuck you in.” 

Jungwoo laughs, giggles to be more specific, hands cupping at Doyoung’s cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. “Thank god, I’ve missed your cock in my ass.” 

“Mm,” there’s a smack to Jungwoo’s ass and the taller one gasps as he’s pulled flush against Doyoung. “Stop it or we’re not gonna make it to the shower.” 

It only takes one grind against Doyoung’s hips for the older one to push Jungwoo back down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
